


Battle Pals Game Night

by MadDramaQueen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Play Pals, battle buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: The Battle Buddies invite the Play Pals over for games and fun before a big mission the next day. This can only go so well...





	Battle Pals Game Night

It was night-time and the Battle Buddies were on a very important mission. They had to host the Play Pals coming over to their house for a game night. Both teams were rumored to have very important missions the next day, so they thought a bit of fun and games would help to get their minds straight. Though 3 of them were planning to get bevved up a bit. It was gonna be a very interesting night.

Ryan and Jeremy were in their home, getting the TV and video games ready for all-night fun and rage- er, games.

"Hey, Ryan! Look what I found in the closet while I was getting the plates!" Jeremy peeks his head from the closet door and shows Ryan, who's in the kitchen, the all-time classic game of Monopoly.

"No! Jeremy, you burn it. You burn that game right now!" Ryan gasps, pointing a cutting knife angrily at the board game. "That game is banned in this house; I don't know why we still have it."

"But, Ryan! The last time we played, it was fun, remember?"

"If you call me owing you and Michael money at every turn 'fun' -"

"I do."

"Then, it was not fun." 

Jeremy sulked and put the game back in the closet, knowing it will never see the light of day again. Then, his face brightened as he got another idea. "I know a game we can play!" He rushes to his bedroom as Ryan rolled his eyes and chuckled. Jeremy always had fun when it was time for video games and bevs. Ryan bought the platter of chicken wings over to the living room table and almost dropped it when he saw what game Jeremy was holding this time.

"UNO, anyone?" he smirked, holding the pack of cards in his hands.

"Dooley, NO! Absolutely not! We want to be ready for whatever we're doing tomorrow. And we can't do that if we're playing this fucking neverending game from hell!" Ryan exclaimed.

"You're no fun tonight, Ryan." Jeremy stuck his tongue out at his partner and tossed the cards on his bed.

"We'll have fun with the video games we have here. And we also have movies. It's gonna be fun, buddy." Ryan pats Jeremy on the back just as the doorbell rings. And someone starts pounding on the door.

"OPEN UP, YOU FUCKERS! LET'S PLAY SOME VIDEO GAMES!" 

Ryan sighed. "They're here."

"Whoo-hoo!" Jeremy ran to the front door and opened it to find Michael and Gavin standing at the door with their own controllers and some bevs for the night.

"Hello, friends! We're here with drinks!" Gavin smiled. 

"Uh, I told you that wasn't necessary. Jeremy has that bucket of his." Ryan rolled his eyes.

 _"Buc-ket"_ Michael smirked as he and Gavin made their way inside. 

"Nice set-up here, guys. Thanks for doing this. I don't know what our job has planned for us, but if it's gonna be as stressful as they say, we need a relaxing night like this. Thanks for hosting it, lads!" Gavin smiled, already opening one of the bevs he bought over.

"No problem. We've been wanting to do a game night for quite some time now. Jeremy wanted to do boring games." Ryan smirked as Jeremy promptly flipped him off. 

"You wanted to play UNO and Monopoly, right?" Michael asked. Jeremy nodded, which resulted in Michael cackling. "Ryan the Sore Loser Guy. Can't stand the classics, huh? All right. I'll beat your ass in some video games. Let's dance, Haywood!" Michael plopped on the couch with Gavin sitting next to him and Jeremy sitting at the end of the couch. 

Ryan stared at the full couch, can of Diet Coke in hand. "Uhh...."

"Oh! Sorry, Rye-bread! This couch was just made for 3 lads to sit on, I guess." Gavin chuckled. 

"That's okay. I'll get my special chair." Ryan smiled and went to his bedroom. From the living room, they could hear Ryan grunting to pick up something.

"Special chair? What the fuck?" Michael turned to Jeremy, who had his face in his hands.

"Don't ask. Just...don't ask." Jeremy replied, his chuckles muffled in his hands.

Ryan finally makes it back to the living room and quietly puts his 'special chair' next to the couch. It loosely resembled an iron throne, with some perfectly placed skulls around it. 

"I'm ready!" Ryan sat down with a smile as if this was perfectly normal, which it wasn't.

"What...the fuck?" Michael stared at Ryan's creation as if he killed people to get those skulls.

"I told you not to ask, Michael." Jeremy muttered, turning on Mario Party 8. 

"Why is it that every time we see you, you're creepier than usual? Just be normal for one day!" Gavin shudders.

Ryan chuckles. "Nah. Normal isn't me. And neither is Mario Party. Why the hell are we playing this?" 

"Because we like to watch you suffer. Plus, I win all the time. Let's fucking do this!" Michael shouts with excitement. 

The Battle Buddies knew this was going to be a long night. 

\-----------------------

After several games of Mario Party (Michael won and Jeremy won) and sprunking each other in several Cunning Stunt races in GTA V, they decided to turn off the video games and just chat for a bit. But, that all changed when Gavin jumped out of his seat. 

"Let's play Truth or Dare!"

"Umm, what?" Ryan tilted his head in confusion.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Gavin encouraged. 

"Boi, do you really think the 4 of us playing a girly sleepover game is a good idea? We're known to do some weird and crazy shit." Michael motions to Ryan's throne from hell.

Gavin just sighed and gave his best pouty face to Michael, one he knew couldn't be resisted. "Please, Micoo? Tomorrow is gonna be hell and I want to have fun tonight with my friends. And Ryan." Ryan just smirked and flipped him off. 

Jeremy shrugged. "It could be fun. Just nothing too crazy so we can still function on missions."

"You got it!" Gavin gave a thumbs-up and turned to Ryan, still holding his pouty face for the murderous of the 2 Battle Buddies. "Rye-bread, come play with us!" 

Ryan took a sip of his 4th Diet Coke of the night and groans. "Why am I always dragged into these things? Fine. Just put that face away. It's too dangerous."

Gavin jumped up and down and clapped his hands in glee. "Yay! Okay, I'll go first." Gavin sat back down and thought for a few seconds. "Uhh...Micoo boi, truth or dare?"

Michael smirked. "Dare. Bring it, asshole." 

"Micoo, I dare you too...I dare you to let Lil J paint your face and you have to wear that for the rest of the night. You can't see what it is until he's done, either." 

"Wha-? That's it? Done! I'll do it! Let's go, Jeremy. Do your worst. I'm not scared of this." Michael stood up with confidence and walked to the bathroom.

Jeremy gave a dark chuckle and stood up, getting his face paint kit from his bedroom.

"Don't take too long, buddy!" Ryan called out after him.

"No worries, Ry. I only need two colors~" 

Gavin and Ryan looked at each other and just waited for the inevitable. 

It only took 10 minutes before the cries of, "JEREMY! WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" rang through the house, along with the high-pitched laughter of a certain Bostonian walking out of the bathroom; orange and purple face paint on his hands.

"Oh, my God! Thank you, Gavin! That was fucking perfect!" Jeremy laughed. "Michael, come on! Show the others what I did!" 

"FUCK YOU, DOOLEY!" Michael stormed out of the bathroom and plopped back in his seat. He was treated to two hearts on his cheeks and 'hap hap!' on his forehead - Rimmy Tim style. 

Gavin cooed and took pictures on his phone. "Oh my God, Micoo! You look so cute! Look at it!" 

"Shut up, Gavin." Michael flipped him off. 

Ryan just chuckled and gave Jeremy a pat on the back. "Proud of you, Jeremy." 

Michael just glared at Ryan and pointed at him. "All right, asshole! Truth or dare?" 

Ryan scratched the back of his neck. "Ahhh....truth."

"Loser. All right. What's one thing you miss about working solo?" 

Ryan thought for a minute. It was true that before teaming up with Jeremy, he was a lone wolf, taking jobs from various sources and getting decent pay. Then, he was hired into one company and saw that he needed a partner. They teamed him up with Jeremy and the rest was history.

"I don't know, Michael. I guess I miss that feeling of knowing I could walk into a job and just scare the living crap out of people at first sight. I mean, I still have that affect on people, but that's after they ask 'why is your partner so short?' and get capped in the knees." 

Gavin gasps and looks at Jeremy who just nods. "Yep. All the fucking time."

"Damn, dude." 

Ryan smirks. "That's Lil J for ya. Now, no one wants to mess with us or comment on Jeremy's height. I still get that fear from people, but it was more intense back when I was working alone. Sharing it isn't that bad, though. I'm glad it's with Jeremy." Jeremy replies to this with a thumbs up and a smile.

"Aw, man. That was too sweet. God damn it. I should've asked another question." Michael grumbled.

"Uh, it's my turn now, I guess? All right. Jeremy. Truth or Dare?" Ryan asked.

"Dare, buddy. I'm ready." 

"All right. I dare you, my awesome Battle Buddy, to...jump into the pool, fully clothed, while yelling 'I am monster truck' from the top of your lungs. And Gavin has to film it and immediately put it on Twitter with no edits." 

"But, I wanna slo-mo it afterwards!" Gavin whined.

"All right, all right." Ryan allowed. 

Jeremy grumbled. "Fully clothed? But, I like taking my shirt off!" 

Michael laughed and immediately took off his shirt and shoes. "Swimmy bevs! Fuck yeah!" He ran through the back doors in the kitchen and jumped straight into the pool. "Ah, fuck! The water's fucking cold!" 

Gavin laughed and ran to the pool with his phone, wanting to film Michael squirm in the cold water. The Play Pals are weird...

Jeremy and Ryan did the sensible thing and walked out back to find Gavin crouched on the side of the pool with his phone out, filming Michael swimming around and occasionally flipping off the camera. 

"Come on in, Jeremy! The water's f-fine!" Michael yelled. 

Jeremy dipped his hand in the pool, the quickly retracted it. "Holy shit, that's cold!" 

"A dare is a dare, Dooley. Jump in or I push you." Ryan said behind him, scaring the 5 foot 4 man a bit.

"Jesus, Ryan! All right, I'll jump! Fuck me, man..." Jeremy sighed and prepped to jump in the water. 

Gavin got his camera ready. "This is gonna be top!" 

"Tippy toppers, Gavvy!" Michael chuckled.

Jeremy took a deep breath, took a few steps back from the pool and ran. As he jumped, he let out a cry.

"I AM MONSTER TRUCK!!!"

_SPLASH!_

Ryan laughed as he got splashed. "That was awesome, Jeremy. Well done!" 

Jeremy immediately took off his shirt and his shoes and flipped Ryan off. "Shirt comes off now, pal! And you come in. Get in here, Haywood!" 

Ryan stepped away from the pool. "No, thanks. I'm good on dry land. Besides, the game is still going on!"

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Gavin, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" 

"Would you like me to push Ryan into the pool?" Jeremy asks, making his way out of the pool.

"Hell yeah, Jeremy! Do it! I wanna film it!" Gavin exclaims.

"Yeah, boi. Film when Ryan kills you." Michael chuckles, floating on his back in the water.

Jeremy starts walking towards Ryan, with that evil look on his face again. "Ryan Haywood, you're going in the pool, buddy." 

"No! No! You stay away from me, Jeremy!" Ryan warns, still backing away from his partner. 

"There is no escape. You're going in. And you're also gonna take that shirt off."

Ryan smirks. "Oh, I'll gladly oblige for that." Ryan stops and takes off his shirt. Gavin gasps and starts filming and taking pics.

"Your Battle Buddies fanbase will love this!"

"We have a fanbase?" Ryan asks.

"We have fans?!" Jeremy adds. 

"Yeppers! And I bet they want lovely Ryan to go for a dip in the pool! Do it, Jeremy!" Gavin grins. 

Jeremy runs full throttle and pushes Ryan into the pool and jumping in after him.

"Ahhh! Shit! The water's cold! It's so cold!" Ryan tries to shimmy his way back to the ladder to climb out. 

"Nope! You suffer with us, Ryan!" Michael laughs. 

Gavin also undresses for swimmy bevs and climbs in the water. "You know something? This is nice. I like this. I hope that we're all grouped up for the same mission tomorrow. We make a good team of fun and chaos." 

"You know what doesn't make a good team? Face paint and water." Ryan points to Michael's cheeks, which are now crying orange and purple. The hearts now look like two letter J's, one upside down from the other.

"Aw, fuck!" Jeremy exclaims.

"Don't worry. He'll just have to wear it again for tomorrow." Gavin smirks. 

"Aw, FUCK!" Michael pounds his fists in the water, making a splash. 

"Well, we're all in here now. What should we do? Truth or Dare is over." Ryan asks. 

Gavin just shrugs. "Wanna play Marco Polo?" 

And with that, the Battle Buddies and the Play Pals have a night filled with Marco Polo, chicken fights, swimmy bevs (or Diet Coke) and more video games. Whatever missions they were put on tomorrow, they were gonna be ready for them, because their friendship now is stronger than ever.


End file.
